Even More Tangled
by pomegranatenight
Summary: It's been five years since Rapunzel, returned to her family. Now, she and Eugene are happily married and help rule over a peaceful, happy kingdom. Then the newlyweds are invited to the Elsa's coronation! Join Rapunzel, Eugene, and some new faces as they get even more tangled in a crazy journey to Arendelle. I promise it's not as cheesy as it sounds, just give it a try!


**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! So this is the first fanfiction that I've ever written, but feel free to leave any comments and suggestions about my writing, any characters you want to see, or any new story lines you want me to write about. Tangled and Frozen are my two favorite Disney movies ever, so when I saw Flynn and Rapunzel at Elsa's coronation, I freaked out! I wanted to write about it, so here it is: **

**P.S. I added in a new character, so tell me what you think of him. You'll learn more about him in the next chapter, but for now you'll just have to wait! Enjoy and thanks for reading this! :) **

**P.S.S. I use the name Eugene instead of Flynn, because he's the prince now and that's what people call him, so I hope you're okay with that too. **

Chapter One: Back to Corona

A golden dawn broke the silent night blanketing the Kingdom of Corona. Villagers rose at the first sight of light, tending to their daily duties. Some began to make bread, others crafted pots, but the most prestige workers shined up brand new frying pans for the shelves. Soon, all of the kingdom was awake, people bustled around, tiny birds flew through the air, their harmonies echoing across the land, and wooden carts could be heard clacking along the old, cobblestone roads.

It was a new day.

Five years ago, the lost princess was found and with the help of the charming Eugene, Rapunzel finally returned to her family. All of Corona joyously celebrated, and a few weeks later, Rapunzel and Eugene were married. Oh, what a glorious day it was, everything went exactly as they planned. Although, Max, the noble guard (who just so happens to be a horse) and Pascal (Rapunzel's trusty little chameleon sidekick), seemed to have gotten into a little mix up… And the beautiful, enormous cake had somehow disappeared… Nevertheless, Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding was magical, and it was everything that they ever wanted. The queen and king were happy again, and the kingdom was at last in peace.

"Eugene!"

Prince Eugene opened a sleepy eye. "Who dares disturb my sleep?" he mumbled, rolling over on to his stomach. He almost fell back asleep but his slumber was interrupted when he felt someone jump on him.

"Oof!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

He fully opened his eyes. Sitting in front of him was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Rapunzel.

She was all dressed up in a simple rose dress, with a silver pearl headband shining against her brown hair. Her sharp, emerald eyes peered innocently up at him and her smile was brighter than ever. She giggled and pecked Eugune on the cheek.

"Morning sleepy head!" Rapunzel excitedly leaped off of the bed and threw open the curtains. Dazzling rays of sunlight streamed into the room.

"Arg!" Eugene covered his eyes. "It's blinding me!"

Rapunzel chuckled and sat next to her husband. "It's time you got up, Eugene," She gave him another quick kiss, but this time on the lips.

"I don't want to," Eugene murmured, bringing her closer to him. He could feel her smiling.

"Well you have to!" Rapunzel pulled away and began to drag the drowsy prince out of the bed. "We're leaving soon!"

"_Leaving_?" Eugene asked. He easily pried himself from Rapunzel's grip and rubbed his eyes. "Where to?" He got out of the bed and began to stretch. He winced in pain. He had gone riding yesterday with Max and their friend Benjamin, the stableman, and his muscles still ached.

Rapunzel looked trivially at him. She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot on the floor.

"You don't remember?" she replied.

Eugene looked nervously at her. "Uhh…" he hesitated, moving his eyes to her tapping foot. "Of course I do!" Rapunzel's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked with anticipation.

"Nope." Eugene replied, walking over to their closet to find something to wear.

Rapunzel frowned. "Eugeeeeeeenee!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Whaat?" Eugene said as he threw all his clothes from the closet to the ground. "I'm sorry Rapunzel, I don't have a good memory! Remember?"

Rapunzel sighed and went over to help Eugene pick his outfit. She grimaced at the combination that he had laid on the bed.

"Are you colorblind?" she asked jokingly.

"Hey, all I have are the good looks," Eugene replied, putting up his hands. "Style's not my thing."

Rapunzel laughed and picked out a navy long-sleeved shirt. She squinted at it and then her eyes brightened. She sprinted over to a drawer and yanked out a purple vest embroidered with gold.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed, throwing the vest at Eugene, who was standing there, flabbergasted.

"I don't know how you do it," he said, shaking his head and began to change.

"Well I guess those years locked in a tower didn't all go to waste," Rapunzel replied and suddenly overcome with nostalgia. She slowly made her way to the window, wondering what life she would be living if she hadn't been locked in that tower for eighteen years. After being betrayed by her mother, she still struggled in trusting other people. Eugene had always been by her side, encouraging her to let the world in. And although Rapunzel was indeed outgoing and friendly to all those she met, on the inside, she deeply feared dishonesty. She had never truly opened up to anyone besides Eugene, and she didn't know if she could open up to anyone else.

Eugene immediately noticed her silence. After changing, he quietly made his way over to the window. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she looked up at him. A single tear glistened in her eye. She smiled sadly and turned around, wrapping her arms tightly around Eugene.

"It'll be okay," Eugene soothed her, resting his chin on her head and softly stroking her hair. "You don't have to worry about anything Rapunzel. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know," Rapunzel whispered, closing her eyes. "I know."

The two stood there for a while, embracing each other in the warm sunlight.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"Who goes there?" Eugene shouted as he moved toward the door.

"Room service," a husky voice said from the other side.

Eugene smirked and opened the door. To his dismay, no one was there.

"Who GOES THERE?" he yelled into the hallway.

Rapunzel snickered. "Eugene! Stop being so dramatic!"

Then, a blur appeared from out of nowhere and flew on to Eugene, tackling him to the ground. The surprised prince had no time to defend himself, but instead was looking up at a young man with jet black hair and piercing sapphire eyes, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Benjamin…" he sneered, spitting in his face. The two men stared menacingly at each other, and suddenly broke out into hysterical laughter. Rapunzel was still in shock.

Still laughing, Benjamin pulled Eugene up and they embraced.

Benjamin caught sight of Rapunzel. "Oh stop lookin' at me like that Zel!" he chuckled.

"Well it's not very nice of you to intrude a princess's room." Rapunzel glared at him, but then broke out into a tender smile. Benjamin ran over to her and lightly picked her off of the ground, swirling her around in the air.

"Gosh Zel I haven't seen you in forever!" Benjamin exclaimed, setting her down. He began to walk around the room, examining every piece of furniture, running his hands along the rough wood.

"I mean I've seen plenty of Eugene over there. A little too much of him to be honest," he continued. Rapunzel laughed. "But it's been a while Zel, it's been a while." He sat down on the bed.

"Well you've been training the horses! I'm sure that's better than visiting me every day." Rapunzel replied, sitting next to him.

"How's Max by the way?" Eugene butted in.

"He's good, he's good, crazy as always," Benjamin said. "But he still likes me better."  
>"Oh please," Eugene said, rolling his eyes. "How could you resist <em>me<em>?"

"I know_ I_ could," Benjamin whispered to Rapunzel, who began to giggle.

Eugene frowned. "Okay, Benno, enough with the jokes. What're you doing here?"

Benjamin looked confusedly up at Eugene, and then at Rapunzel, who shrugged. "You don't know?"

Eugene threw his hands up in frustration. "Am I missing something? Is there something important happening that I just didn't know about?"

All where silent. Then Rapunzel squealed cheerfully: "Elsa's coronation!"

"Oh." Eugene paused. "Who's that again?"

"C'mon!" Benjamin laughed. "Even I know who she is! She's the princess of Arendelle, a kingdom not too far from here. They're crowning her queen in two weeks, it's a pretty huge deal. Didn't Zel show you the invitation?"

Eugene shook his head, but Rapunzel's scolding look was telling him otherwise.

"Well to answer your question," Benjamin proudly continued, "I'm here because we have to leave for Arendelle soon. We might arrive a little early, but that's always safer. I've already gotten a small ship ready and it's about to set sail in a couple of hours. And it looks like you've just gotten up." He motioned toward Eugene, who looked completely unamused. "So you better get ready and meet me at the dock. Breakfast will be served on the ship."

"What would we do without you?" Rapunzel gleamed at him, her hands clasped tightly in front of her wide eyes.

Eugene scoffed, "And remind me why we're taking you with us?"

Benjamin grinned. "Didn't you hear what Zel just said?" He jumped off the bed and ran out into the corridor. "See you in a few!" He waved at them and dashed away.

Both Rapunzel and Eugene stared in disbelief at where Benjamin had stood just a few seconds ago. Then they compassionately looked at each other.

"He's so much better, Eugene," Rapunzel said quietly. "He's alive again."

Eugene smiled and began to pack their things. "I think he's finally forgotten."


End file.
